


Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water

by kageillusionz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Walking In On Someone, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is tradition that Erik and Lorna have lunch with Charles everyday, and then after that they walk Charles back to his office hand-in-hand.</p><p>Later that night, Erik and Charles have some alone time, only to be walked in on by Lorna. Creativity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a6_oud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6_oud/gifts).



> As inspired by the most adorable little girl I saw with her mother at a coffee shop. The second half is dedicated to A6 who wanted Lorna to, and I quote, 'interrupt a passionate kinky sexy time of the two daddies' For you, darling, despite Charles and Erik's reaction not being very practical. Fun nevertheless! 
> 
> My eternal love goes to my betas: **Shibs** and **Fricorg** ; and everyone who suffered through the original story squeed over WhatsApp and me subsquently re-telling it to everyone: **Fricorg** , **Wubby** , **Q** and **A6**. :D You guys are the best.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Screeeech! A6 drew [some fanart](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/88272158400/happy-birthday-dearest-kargi) for this. It's so beautiful ;v; ~♥ Thank you, darling!

The café was a little hole in the wall establishment that Erik had taken Charles to on their first date together. It was kosher and had a wide variety of vegetarian options. It was close enough to Charles' workplace that Erik and Lorna could enjoy a leisurely lunch whilst waiting for Charles to join them when he was finally free to take his lunch hour.

They took the booth table by the window. Lorna climbed onto the plush seats and settled her stuffed Frog by her side, peering curiously at the kid’s menu. Although that was a lesson in futility, as she always ordered the same thing: a plate of a fish and chips that came with her choice of a fizzy drink or milkshake. She always ordered the chocolate milkshake. Erik, himself, preferred the tomato omelette served with a hearty side of Greek salad and a hot mug of coffee. Erik liked his men like how he liked his coffee: short, white and sweet.

They're regulars there and the staff absolutely doted on Erik's little girl. Then again, who could resist the adorable girl with natural bright green hair done up in twin plaits? Lorna reveled in all the attention, but happily kept herself busy with her colouring pencils and her Iron Man activity book while Frog watched critically from where it was perched next to her. Erik read while they waited for their food; one of Charles' Ian Fleming novels that he couldn't physically put down for the life of him.

"When's Daddy coming?" Lorna asked, blinking up at her Papa with pale green eyes. She had inherited those from him, or so Charles had attempted to explain over their third date in a rather charming manner.

“When he’s able to join us, baby. You know how busy he gets.”

Lorna’s pout was short lived when their food arrived and she set to eating with great gusto, occasionally pausing to make sure Frog got a chippie. Erik watched in amusement, occasionally leaning over to wipe up a bit of tartare sauce off his daughter’s cheek.

They were nearly halfway through their meal and still Charles had yet to show up. Lorna had eaten all the fish and was slowly picking at her chips. The activity book lay on the booth next to her, abandoned for now on a half-coloured picture of Iron Man flying through the sky.

“When’s Daddy coming?” Lorna asked again, this time abandoning the mission of chip poking altogether.

Erik smiled indulgently at his daughter, reaching out to brush some of her long bangs off her baby cheeks. “Soon. Daddy’s coming soon. You have to be patient.”

She pressed her little face into Erik’s hand with a small whine and then wriggled in her seat impatiently, staring down at the little bowl of tartare sauce as if it held all the answers in the world. She wasn’t too distressed by Erik’s answer, only a little bit morose that Charles hadn’t arrived yet.

For the past week, Charles had arrived later and later for lunch, looking apologetic but very pleased to see his two favourite people in the world. Work was understandably busy and Erik was convinced that his daughter’s frown would become a grin soon enough.

A few minutes later, Lorna asked, "Papa, what type of sauce is this?" She was looking aptly puzzled despite having had fish and chips so many times in the past.

"That's tartare sauce. It goes with the fishie that you ate, baby."

She looked between the sauce, a chip in her pudgy hand and then back to Erik before proclaiming rather proudly, "It also goes with my chippies!" She quietly returned to her colouring in, twittering quietly to Frog.

Erik smiled indulgently and nodded, returning to the novel at hand and slowly picking at his omelette. He kept an eye on the door, peering over the top of his book. Lorna lost concentration in her colouring and dropped her pencil, lifting her little hands up a second later pretending they were planes.

“Woosh!”

Erik quietly chided Lorna for disturbing the other café patrons. “Don’t disturb the other customers, Lorna. All good pilots are considerate.” She quietened down, keeping her ‘wooshes’ at a bare minimum.

Erik smiled apologetically at the ladies seated next to them who have already melted into goo, cooing about what an adorable little girl Lorna was. Lorna politely smiled and commented with a ‘nyoom’.

She paused momentarily to stare at Erik. “You’re finished with your omelette?”

“I’m full. And what about you Lorna? Are you still hungry?”

Lorna took a moment to consider the question before shaking her head and said, “I’m not really.” She picked up Frog solemnly and then added, “but Frog sort of is.”

Erik chuckled, leaning over to brush the salt from the Frog’s red threaded smile. Its fur was now a faded green and with how constant Lorna hugged and drooled on it, a wash was due any day now. “Really now? We wouldn’t want Frog to be hungry, do we?”

Before she could offer any of her leftover chips, she spotted Charles walking in through the door.

“Daddy!” She squealed when Charles stooped to pick her up and blew a raspberry against one chubby cheek. Frog looked less than pleased by the change in altitude, but then again, that was its default face. “You’re finally here!”

“I’m sorry, darling. My boss wouldn’t let me out. But I rushed over as soon as he did. Give us a kiss?” Lorna happily planted a very wet and messy kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” She wriggled in Charles’ grasp and settled back against the booth, watching intently as Charles leant down to kiss Erik with a quiet: ‘Hello, Liebling’.

Despite how truly abhorrent the accent was, Erik melted like chocolate in the sun anyway. There was something charming about Charles using German endearments and not at all because Erik was smitten with his husband still.

“Long day?” Erik asked after Charles ordered (a grilled Tuna and Egg turkish and Earl Grey in the biggest mug they have. Erik received a dirty look when he coughed ‘bucket’ underneath his breath, much to the amusement of their waitress.)

“Same old. I should be glad when this semester is all over and then I can join you two on your days out. Speaking of, what did you two get up to today?”

Instead of answering Charles’ question, Lorna seized the moment and attempted to foist the last of her chips to Charles. “Would you like a chippie, Daddy? They’re really good with the tiger sauce.”

“Oh! Why thank you, Liebchen. Tiger sauce, was it?”

“Yes. Papa told me earlier.”

“We went shopping today. Lorna got a new activity book **—** ” Lorna took that as a cue to show Charles the pages that she had already coloured in. Charles was rightfully impressed and proud of his daughter.

“Look Daddy!”

“That is very good, Liebchen.”

“ **—** and we picked up some groceries. I’m glad that the Webber project finally finished. I got the call from Azazel earlier to say that we got the go ahead. I was thinking of making pumpkin spinach risotto tonight in celebration.”

Charles hummed, already feeling his mouth salivating at the thought of Erik’s cooking, and feeling awfully lucky to be the man that got to sample it every night. “Congratulations. That’s certainly something to be celebrating about. I know how hard you’ve been working on those models last month.”

“Us too!” Lorna piped up, Frog tucked underneath the crook of her arm. “Papa and I went to visit Toysaurus and there were so many toys there, Daddy. And there was this giant yellow lion eating a grey coloured seal…”

Charles listened with rapt attention, eating his lunch as politely as possible, as Lorna explained all of the animals that were eating other animals in detail.

“You took her to Toys R Us then? I’m surprised we aren’t drowning in bags,” Charles whispered as he took a sip of tea, listening to Lorna describe the plastic horse section of the store.

Erik rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat to slide his foot up against Charles’. “You try saying no to her.”

“...Point.” Charles’ foot twitched and the head of his shoe brushed up against the back of Erik’s leg. It was quite a feat saying no to Lorna, but she was pragmatic as she was clever. Definitely two traits that she had inherited from the Lehnsherr side of the family.

Erik absentmindedly stole a chip off Lorna’s plate, soaking up some of the salsa from Charles’ salad. It was a very good sandwich, according to Charles, who had been hungry enough to polish off the last quarter of Erik’s omelette.

“I thought you were full, Papa! You said so earlier!”

He cursed his child’s amazing memory and sheepishly grinned. “Just one?”

Lorna gave Erik a withering but considering look before acquiescing a moment later. “... Ok.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Erik polished off the last of his coffee and watched Lorna whine when Charles attacked her with a paper napkin to rid her of a very stylish chocolate milkshake moustache.

“Take her the bathroom and I’ll go pay. You can leave Frog with me, baby.” Charles nodded and coaxed Lorna off the booth. Erik was left with a handful of well-loved plushie, and table that looked like an IED had exploded all over it. Gathering up the scattered coloured pencils and activity book, Erik slid everything into his daughter’s beloved Captain America backpack and tucked Frog into its place of honour.

They re-emerged a few minutes later thankfully moustache free just as Erik finished paying up, chatting with the waitress about how quickly Lorna was growing up.

“Papa, where’s Frog?” Lorna asked, noticing that Erik’s hand where she had pushed Frog into was woefully missing.

“Right here, baby,” Erik replied, turning her Captain America backpack around to show her that Frog was safely tucked onto its throne, the two zips holding him snugly in place with no chance of being lost accidentally. “Do you want me to carry your backpack or do you want to do that?”

“I’ll do it. I’m a big girl now,” Lorna declared and threaded her arms into the shoulder straps. “We’re walking Daddy back to the office, right Papa?”

Erik and Charles exchanged a fond look, one that made a group of teenage girls in the back of the café giggle and melt. “Right, Liebling? I would very much appreciate your company.”

“Like you had to ask, Charles.”

Charles grinned and offered out his left hand for Lorna to hold, just as Erik offered out his right, and together they walked out of the café, Lorna’s hand held warmly and safely in between those of her father’s.

* * *

**[ Later that night ]**

After they had tucked Lorna into bed and had made Frog promise to keep guard over the dark, Charles and Erik retired to the living room to watch an episode of Doctor Who with the volume turned down lest it woke up Lorna. The pumpkin spinach risotto had been amazing, for Erik’s cooking was always so, and it was always good to have some alone time when their lives were so busy as it was.

And then one thing had lead to another when Doctor Who had become an episode of Escape to the Country, it had started out with Charles placing kisses all over Erik’s neck. Erik’s hands had been buried underneath Charles’ shirt, fingers stroking at the skin over his belly.

Quiet, being quiet was key along with being super fast. Charles quickly turned around, fiddled with his pants and belt, pulling the fabric down far enough that Erik could lube him up. He braced himself against their low coffee table and keened as quietly as he could when Erik’s finger slid inside.

“Charles… You’ve got to relax...”

“Erik.. just…oh, there.”

“Shh, you’ll wake up Lorna.”

“I know that! Why don’t you hurry up already…”

“Keep an eye and ear on the door.”

Someone grunted when Erik pressed the tip of his cock against Charles’ hole, slowly sliding in until the front of Erik’s pants brushed up against Charles’ bottom. It felt amazing. When one had an energetic daughter like they did, they were often far too tired to do much else but cuddle and go to bed.

Sex, sex was a blissful respite and Erik intended to get as much as he could before either, or both, of them fell asleep.

Charles was wonderfully tight, his body hot around him. Erik couldn’t even remember the last time that they had had ceiling shaking, wall rattling sex like your life mattered sex. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had had any this past year.

And then Erik remembered why.

“Daddy… What are you doing to Papa?”

They both froze. It was like being caught by one’s mother only a million times worse. Lorna’s soft voice was like a siren in the quietness of their living room and Erik’s arousal quickly bled away to be replaced by cold sweat.

Their daughter stood in the doorway, rubbing her fist against an eye and Frog dangling from the other, a wide yawn on her face. She was clad in her Thor pyjamas with her soft red baby blanket now acting as cape.

What were they going to say? How does one explain precisely why her Daddy was leaning on the coffee table and her Papa was directly behind him, seemingly joined at the hip? Erik was doomed and couldn’t find the right things to say. His cock couldn’t either and was flagging, but otherwise still very much happy to be inside of Charles.

“We.. we were looking for the remote!” Charles blurted out. He quickly followed it up with a distracting question of his own. “L-Liebchen, what are you doing up?”

“Was thirsty…” She yawned, her face pinched in a very grumpy manner. She didn’t look very convinced. Nor does Frog who pinned them both with a knowing beady glance. “Could you get me a glass of water?” Lorna didn’t wait for an answer as she yawned again and looked at the television sleepily.

“What do we do now?”

“Kitchen.”

“Together?”

“She’ll see if you… Do we have another choice?”

“Well… No. Not unless we tell her the mechanics behind this.”

“Any chance we get, we’ll separate.”

“If we get through this, we’re never having s-e-x ever again.”

Erik carefully wrapped his arms around Charles, thankful that at least he was wearing his house cardigan that was long enough to cover any pertinent bits when buttoned. As one not-so-fluid unit, chest-to-back, they stood upright and shuffled together into the kitchen with Lorna following behind them. Charles allowed himself a small sigh of relief when the lights flickered on and Lorna didn’t realize something was wrong.

Through some divine intervention, Lorna remained oblivious if a bit baffled by her fathers’ strange behaviours. She made no comment as Erik picked up a glass from the top shelf and Charles filled it up from the tap. She certainly didn’t hear the tiny little groan or see Charles’ face when he bit down on his lower lip when Erik gave an infinitesimal thrust.

She quickly downed the glass and handed it back to Erik before hugging them both around the legs. It set off alarm bells in Erik’s head because Lorna was too close.

“Thank you Daddy, Papa. Good night. Frog says good night too.”

Charles was sweating and he managed to stutter out an admirably calm: “Yeah, sleep tight sweetheart.”

She ran out of the kitchen and they stood in the kitchen, straining their ears for the sound of her bedroom door sliding shut. Then and only then did they finally allow themselves to collapse against one another in a fit of manly giggles.

“We did it!”

“I can’t believe you managed to stay hard throughout all of that,” Charles said between wheezes, a deep flush of exhilaration colouring his neck and ears red. He wriggled his bottom and quivered when Erik shifted inside of him. “Amazing.”

And not for the first time in Erik’s life did he think that Charles was the most beautiful man he had ever met.

“You’re the amazing one,” Erik growled out, surging forward to clamp his lips over Charles’ neck to suck his mark into the skin there. Reinvigorated now post-humiliation, his hips moved on their own. “I hope you change your mind about never having the s-e-x with me ever again?”

Charles’ knuckles had turned white as he gripped the edge of the counter, head falling backwards to rest on Erik’s shoulder. “You are making a very good case right now, Liebling. I might have to reconsider my stance on that front.”

Erik smirked. “You might have to consider your stance physically too when I’m through with you.”

“Oh, big words. I hope you aren’t lacking in the execution department.”

“Here, let me show you.”

Charles was thoroughly convinced by the end of Erik’s frankly marvellous example. The mortification, however, lingered on for months.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139843) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl)




End file.
